Field
The present invention relates to a suspension controller and a suspension apparatus.
Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-51236 discloses a suspension controller that controls damping force of a suspension using a solenoid.
The suspension controller adjusts a duty ratio in a pulse width modulation (PWM) control to control current supplied to the solenoid.